


Coffee Break

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Geki/Goushi, AU] Geki helps out a poor, frazzled doctoral student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Title: Coffee Break  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU

His brother’s restaurant was packed, which was a relief to Geki—college students were by nature poor tippers, but perhaps quantity would prove better than quality, and he would make enough money to cover groceries for the week. The morning had been slow, but now they were in the middle of the lunch rush, and so far he hadn’t been stiffed once. If it weren’t mid-March, Geki would call it a Christmas miracle.

Geki stepped outside, and was greeted with warmth and sunshine—which was undoubtedly another reason there were so many student today. He placed an order on a table, noted that the young woman needed a refill, and was just about to head back into the kitchen when the man collapsed near the entrance.

Luckily, Geki managed to catch him before he fell, otherwise he would suffered a nasty bump to the head. “Sir!” Geki didn’t risk shaking him, easing him into an empty chair. “Sir, are you all right?”

“Coffee…” the man whispered weakly. “Coffee…”

Geki glanced at a nearby customer apologetically—who thankfully understood, and she handed him what was left in her mug. The man finished it in one gulp.

“Sir.” Geki knelt so he could look him in the face. His eyes were shadowed, his clothes were wrinkled, and it looked like he hadn’t brushed his hair in days. “I’m going to take you to the kitchen, so you can collect yourself.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” The coffee had apparently helped, a little, since he was trying to stand up again. “I just need to—” He knees gave out, and Geki had to catch him again.

“Sir, I don’t think you can walk. I’ll carry you, with your permission, of course.”

The man groaned, but didn’t stir. “This is extremely embarrassing.”

Geki leaned in to whisper, “More embarrassing than collapsing for a third time in a row?”

“Point taken. Let’s go.”

Geki scooped him up in his arms, and took him to the kitchen.

\--

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call you a doctor?”

“I’m certain.” The man took a sip of a fresh mug of coffee, and nibbled at a biscuit. “It’s just exhaustion.”

“‘Just’ exhaustion.”

The man smiled, a little. “Yes, well, I’m an academic. Exhausted is my default state.”

“Oh, so you’re a student?” Geki pulled up a chair—Dan had thankfully agreed to cover for him. “What’s your major?”

“I’m a doctoral student. It’s my second year.”

“And between courses and teaching and getting ready for exams, of course you’re exhausted.” Geki had never been to college himself, not yet, but after serving students for two years, he had a working knowledge of the process for practically every degree the local university offered.

He nodded. “I’ve been so tired, I forgot to introduce myself.” He took another sip. “I’m Goushi.”

“Geki.” He leaned in closer to Goushi. “But even the most tired students don’t collapse unless something is wrong.”

Goushi grimaced. “I got about two hours sleep last night, thanks to my dissertation and needing to grade ten papers.”

Geki let out a breath. No wonder Goushi had nearly passed out. “Well, you’re more than welcome to rest here.”

Goushi blinked at him, even as Geki led him to a booth. The lunch rush had stopped, so it was quiet again. “But won’t your boss—”

“My boss is my brother, so don’t worry.” He smiled as Goushi sat down. “You just rest. I’ll have some coffee ready when you’re up—and before you say anything, it’s my treat.”

Goushi already had his head on the table, snoring softly.

Geki smiled. “Sleep well,” he whispered before getting back to work.


End file.
